Namenslos
by Lancaster
Summary: Die Marauders befinden sich im letzten Jahr und Voldemort nähert sich dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht in der Zauberwelt. Trotzdem sehen sie sich plötzlich ganz anderen Problemen gegenübergestellt, die ihre Pläne völlig durcheinnander bringen und der Geschichte
1. Chapter 1

**Namenslos**

Prolog

_Riddle ging mit langen Schritten durch den Korridor. Am liebsten wäre er gerannt, doch dann wäre er das Risiko eingegangen, die silberne Flüssigkeit in der Schale, die er trug, zu verschütten. Als er das leere Klassenzimmer erreicht hatte, öffnete er die Tür vorsichtig mit dem Ellebogen und glitt lautlos in den dunklen Raum. Er schloss die Tür mit dem Fuß und ging ohne zu Zögern durch die Dunkelheit während links und rechts von ihm an den Wänden auf den Fackeln leise fauchend ein metallisch blaues Feuer entfachte. Er stellte die Schale behutsam auf einen Tisch, griff in seinen Umhang und zog den Gegenstand um den er eine feste Faust geschlossen hatte hervor. Er öffnete sie und während Gold und Silber ihre Reflexe im bläulichen Licht warfen, begann er zu lächeln._

Remus fror. Obwohl seine Loyalität zum James es ihm verbot das zu zeigen, widerstand er nur schwer dem Verlangen, das riesige scharlachrote Banner, auf der Tribüne als Decke zu benutzen.

Und das obwohl es wie der Rest der Welt kaltes Wasser triefte, wie eine kleine Quelle. Peter neben ihm klapperte mit den Zähnen und rieb sich die Hände, wobei Wassertropfen von seiner spitzen Nase fielen.

Für ihn schien die bloße Anwesenheit schon Loyalitätsbeweis genug.

Remus überblickte das Stadion und erkannte, dass ein paar kleine Gruppen wieder vom Schloss zurückgekommen waren. Selbst von der obersten Tribüne aus konnte er durch die Regenschwaden erkennen wie verschlafen sie alle aussahen.

Das Spiel dauerte schon fast 3 Tage und er hatte das Gefühl, danach nie wieder ein Quidditchstadion betreten zu können.

Sein Blick wanderte nach vorne zu einer stehenden Person, die enthusiastisch in das purpurne Megaphon gegen den heruntertratschenden Regen an schrie.

"Fitzlonan an Jersey - eine hervorragende Auswechselspielerin, schoss gestern schon zwei Tore - zurück an Fitzlonan, neeein, Douglas hat ihn erwischt - übrigens der einzige Hufflepuff, der bis jetzt durchgehalten hat - was mich persönlich nicht wundert - an Mitchell - nein Morrton, oder doch Mitchell? Dieser ständige Spielerwechsel zeigt eindeutig wie es um die Kondition der Kanariengelben wirklich bestellt ist! Und Mitchellmorrton hat ihn auch schon wieder verloren, Diane los hau ihn rein! - dieser improvisierte Zweitklässler ist kein Hindernis! JA! 980 zu 710 für Gryffindor!"

Sirius fror nicht. Er hüpfte bei jedem Tor jubelnd wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Flummy auf den glitschigen Brettern der Tribüne herum, sodass Remus regelmäßig dem Reflex widerstehen musste ihm von dem bedrohlich nahen Abgrund wegzureißen, er schwenkte Gryffindorbanner, schrie voller Elan, die Ergebnisse in das Megaphon, wenn es ihm die völlig überstrapazierte McGonagall einmal überließ und schüttete seinen Spott genüsslich über die übermüdete Mannschaft der Hufflepuffs aus.

Gryffindor hatte faktisch gewonnen. Sie lagen schon seit Beginn in Führung. Das Problem war nur, dass der Schnatz sich seit drei Tagen kein einziges Mal hatte blicken lassen was bei dem anhaltenden Dauerregen kein Wunder war. Routiniert blickte Remus zu James.

Er flog inzwischen so hoch, dass man glauben konnte er versuche in der Wolkenschicht zu verschwinden. Als versuche er dorthin zu kommen wo es nicht mehr regnete.

Er und drei andere Griffindors spielten seit Beginn des Spieles und da niemand sie zu einer Auszeit bewegen konnte, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als auf ein baldiges Erscheinen des Schnatzes zu hoffen.

Sirius hatte prompt die Partei von James ergriffen und weigerte sich ebenfalls ins Schloss zu gehen und wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

Das Schuljahr hatte erst vor zwei Monaten begonnen und die Punkte die sie jetzt machten waren sehr wichtig für die Wertung am Ende. Remus vermutete, dass Sirius und James demnächst ein paar Aktionen starten wollten, die definitiv Punkte kosten würden und deshalb sehr erpicht darauf waren bei diesem Spiel abzusahnen.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und beobachtete wie unten auf dem Spielfeld, der Sucher der Hufflepuffs auf seinen Besen stieg und den Auswechselspieler, der leicht schwankend in Richtung Umkleidekabine ging, ablöste.

Das helle Gelb seines trockenen Trikots, färbte sich noch während er in die Luft stieg vor Nässe braun.

"Edmond ist zurück und wie zu erwarten heftet er sich sofort an Potters Fersen. Eins muss man dem Jungen lassen: er weiß wer der Bessere ist!" fiel Sirius sofort über den Neuankömmling her. "Es sieht so aus als seinen drei der ursprünglichen Hufflepuffspieler endlich wieder soweit aufgepäppelt um weiter spielen zu können. Allerdings wenn ich mir Norringthons Trefferquote so ansehe habe ich da meine Zweifel..."

Der Klatscher Celvin Norringthon auf den diese Spöttelei gemünzt war, drosch daraufhin wütend gegen den Klatscher und versuchte ihn verbissen in die Richtung des Jägers aus Griffindor, Fitzlonan, zu manövrieren, den das allerdings nicht davon abhielt ein Tor zu schießen.

"990 zu 710 für Griffindor!" rief Sirius "Wer den tausendsten Treffer landet dem geb ich Butterbier aus bis er umfällt! Diane, für dich wäre auch ein Date drin!"

Remus vernahm tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lachen von den Tribünen. Diane, eine braunhaarige Sechstklässlerin, flog einen leicht zittrigen Bogen, nahm dann jedoch sofort die Verfolgung von Douglas, auf der nun den Quaffel hatte. Ihre jähe Zielstrebigkeit löste erneut leises Gelächter aus.

Aber es würde nie zu einem Date zwischen Sirius und Diane kommen.

Remus wusste nicht wer es zuerst bemerkt hatte, aber mit einem Schlag hatte jeder im Stadion den Kopf nach hinten gerissen und starrte zu James und Edmond, die in Sturzflug gegangen waren.

Dieser Anblick ging wie ein Hieb durch das Stadion, auf allen Seiten brandeten durchnässte Banner in die Höhe, die Schüler sprangen auf die Sitze und begannen zu johlen und selbst Peter, stand auf einmal wieder und schwenkte mit Remus eine Löwenflagge.

"Ja, James! Du schaffst es! Los, häng den Kanarienvogel ab! Hol den Schnatz für den Löwen!" tönte über all dem Tumult Sirius Stimme, die man nun mit bestem Willen nicht mehr als unparteiisch bezeichnen konnte und die Griffindor fielen jäh in wilde Kampfrufe mit ein.

"Hol den Schnatz!" schrien sie und "Jay! Jay! Jay!" Ein Anfeuerungsruf, den sie seit der fünften Klasse für James verwendeten.

Es sah gut aus. James zischte mit beiläufiger Eleganz durch die erstarrten Spieler hindurch und steuerte auf einen Punkt neben einer der Torstangen, der Hufflepuffs zu. Edmond war weit abgeschlagen.

Der einzigste Mensch im Stadion, der nicht mit hoffnungsvollen Blicken an James klebte, war Norringthon, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt noch immer verbissen dem Klatscher nachjagte.

James machte einen Schlenker um ihn und streckte die Hand aus während die Lautstärke im Stadion nun nicht mehr darauf schließen ließ, dass sich die Schüler gerade zwei Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen hatten.

Remus sah den Schnatz inzwischen auch.

Er und James befanden sich wenige Meter von ihren Sitzen entfernt, fast auf Augenhöhe.

Plötzlich intensivierte sich Remus Wahrnehmung. Er befand sich kurz nach den Verwandlungen in diesem Zustand, aber in seltenen Fällen überkam er ihn auch am helllichten Tag ohne dass Vollmond war.

Die lauten Rufe zogen sich in die Länge und entfernten sich gleichzeitig, während der Regen lauter prasselte und sich aufhellte und das Geschehen sich vor seinen Augen verlangsamte, so dass er jedes Detail in sich aufnehmen konnte.

Remus nahm, den Geruch von kaltem Kräutertee wahr und spürte wie Peters nasser Ärmel sein Gesicht beim Schwenken der Fahne streifte. Er sah James, der sich mit einer routinierten Bewegung die Haare aus den leuchtenden Augen warf.

Vom Daumen seiner fächerförmig ausgestreckten Hand fiel ein diamantheller Regentropfen und das Gold blitzte seltsam metallisch durch das Schwarz seines Handschuhs während seine Hand einen immer kleiner werdenden Käfig um den Schnatz schloss.

James Faust löschte den metallenen Schimmer aus der Luft über dem Stadion und Remus sah wie sich im selben Moment ein jäher Ruck durch den Körper seines Freundes zog, der von seinem Kopf ausging.

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste schaltete sich seine Wahrnehmung wieder auf die eines Menschen um.

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend, während die Griffindors auf ihren Sitzen tanzten, sich in die Arme fielen oder einfach nur in den allgemeinen Schlachtruf einfielen.

Nur Sirius Stimme fehlte in dem Tumult. Remus drehte gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf um zu sehen wie er die Treppe, die zum Spielfeld hinunter führte, hinab eilte.

Er und Remus waren wohl die Einzigen die es gemerkt hatten:

Celvin Norringthon hatte zum ersten und letzten Mal in diesem Spiel sein Ziel getroffen.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Kapitel: Vae Victis**

In Hogwarts herrschte Ausnahmezustand. Und Emer Ó Cuinn genoß das.

Sie lümmelte mit den Knien über der Armlehne eines purpurroten Sessels vor dem Kamin und beobachtete mit halbgeschlossenen Augen wie ihre Freundin Lily, die letzten aufsässigen Drittklässler in ihre Schlafsäle jagte.

"Ihr habt noch zehn Minuten!"

"Aber es ist drei Uhr Nachmittags!"

"Wir sind nicht müde!" - "Wir wollen feiern!"

"Ihr drei seit 2 Tage lang wie Verrückte im Regen herum gehüpft und euch die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen! Wenn ihr nicht in drei Sekunden durch diese Tür seit, schick ich euch zu Mme Pomfrey und - "

"Sirius Black war viel lauter!"

"Wir sind nicht rumgehüpft! Wir waren Cheerleader! Das nennt man bei Muggeln so..."

"- und sage ihr, dass sie euch allen eine doppelte Portion Aufpäppeltrank geben soll!"

Die drei Mädchen flitzten die Treppe hoch, quetschten sich durch die Tür und Emer und Lily hörten sie noch eine ganze Weile maulen, während sie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch stapften.

"Das ist unfair!"

"Diese Reinblüter haben gar keine Ahnung wie schwer diese Choreographie war!"

"Meint ihr wenigstens _er _hat uns gesehen?"

"Er muss uns bemerkt haben!"

"Habt ihr gesehen wie _er_ den Schnatz gefangen hat?"

Der Rest ging in verhaltenem Gekicher unter, das abrupt erstarb als sie die Tür ihres Schlafsaales schlossen.

Mit einem Stoßseufzer fiel Lily in den Sessel neben Emer.

"Groupies..." murmelte sie und schickte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes einen Holzstoß in die Flammen.

"Ich wette wenn _er _da gewesen hätte, wären sie ohne einen Mucks ins Bett. Aber die Pflichten eines Mannschaftskapitän haben natürlichen vor denen eines Schulsprechers Vorrang." murrte sie nach einem kurzen Schweigen und rieb sich die Augen. "Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir diese Probleme nicht hätten, wenn sich dieser Idiot schon vor zwei Tagen dazu herabgelassen hätte diesen Schnatz zu fangen."

Emer bezwang ein aufkeimendes Grinsen und ließ den Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen, der sich in den letzten drei Tagen in ein Chaos verwandelt hatte.

Überall waren die Matschspuren von den nassen Stiefeln der stetig Kommenden und Gehenden zu sehen, triefende Regenschirme und Banner bildeten Lachen auf den Teppichen, Butterbierflaschen standen auf den Treppenstufen und dem Boden und das geplünderte Büffet, dass die Hauselfen hier provisorisch aufgebaut hatten, war mit Stapeln von benutzen Bechern und Tellern beladen.

Auf der Spitze eines Tellerstapels balancierte Emers Katze Neil und leckte bedächtig die Vanillesauce von einem unangetasteten Schokoladenpudding.

Von etwas weiter hinten von einer Couch hörten sie leises Schnarchen und als Lily aufstehen wollte, hielt Emer sie mit einem Abwinken zurück.

"Gib dir keine Mühe.Das ist nur Wardwell."

Salem Wardwell, ein gebürtiger Amerikaner, der sich seit der ersten Klasse damit aufplusterte seine Vorfahren wären auf der Mayflower gewesen, war dafür bekannt, dass ihn selbst 10 Heuler gleichzeitig nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen konnten.

Lily musste das wissen, weil sie es gewesen war, die dieses Experiment am lebenden Geschöpf von Potter und Black als unfreiwilliger Zuschauer mitverfolgen durfte.

Deshalb ließ sie sich sofort zurück in den Sessel sinken, schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf die Armlehne wo ihr Haar sich als seidene Nuance über dem roten Samt ausbreitete.

Emer wandte die Augen ab, als das Gähnen der Fetten Dame von draußen erklang.

"Pa – Pa - Passwort?"

_"Vae victis!"_

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und drei ihrer Klassenkameraden betraten den Raum.

"Das ging aber schnell." bemerkte Emer, bevor Lily den Mund aufmachen konnte. "Hast du wirklich schon das ganze Stadion abgesucht, Remus?"

Lily hatte Remus, der im letzten Jahr Vertrauensschüler gewesen war, kurzerhand zu James Stellvertreter ernannt und ihn darum gebeten, noch einmal das Stadion nach feiernden Gryffindorschülern abzusuchen.

Bevor wiederum Remus den Mund aufgemacht hatte, hatte Sirius, der sorgfältig ein Pergamentstück in seinem Umhang verstaut hatte, Remus den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und lächelte gönnerhaft auf Emer hinab.

"Natürlich ging es schnell, schließlich habe _ich_ ihm geholfen."

"Es ist also kein Gryffindor mehr draußen?" fiel Lily rasch ein.

"Nein, " beeilte sich Remus zu sagen "kein einziger."

"Ihr könnt euch aber auch gerne selbst davon überzeugen. Es ist herrliches Wetter für einen kleinen Spaziergang." mischte sich Sirius mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ein und deutete auf eine der Fensterscheiben, von der Wasser herunter lief als werde sie mit einer Gieskanne begossen.

"Black, kann es sein, dass du einen Preis für den parteiischten Spielkommentator seit einem Jahrtausend gewonnen hast? Oder warum hab ich Platzangst seit dein Ego in diesem Raum ist?"

Peter stöhnte leise und ging um Sirius herum zum Kamin, vor dem er sich im Schneidersitz niederließ und die Hände nach den Flammen ausstreckte.

"Mir ist etwas viel besseres passiert, Ò Cuinn." entgegnete Sirius strahlend, schlenderte durch den Raum und zog dem mit offenem Mund schlafenden Wardwell eine Decke mit weißen Sternen und roten Streifen weg um sich damit die Haare trocken zurubbeln.

"Hmm...was könnte das sein..." Emer stützte ihr Kinn auf ihren Daumen und legte den Kopf schief.

"Ist dir ein Zentaur begegnet dem deine Frisur gefallen hat?"

Sirius senkte das Handtuch und strich sich mit zwei Fingern lässig eine schwarze Strähne, seines inzwischen fast schulterlangen Haares aus der Stirn.

"Absoluter Holzpfad!" sagte er triumphierend "Ich wurde interviewt!"

Er schlang sich sein improvisiertes Handtuch wie einen Schal um den Hals und stolzierte durch den Raum auf Emer zu, nicht ohne dabei beiläufig eine Butterbierflasche vom Boden aufzusammeln.

"Ich werde morgen als einziger aussagefähiger Zeitzeuge, des viertlängsten Quidditchspieles in Hogwarts im Tagespropheten erwähnt!" Er kniff ein Auge zu und spähte mit dem anderen interessiert in die Flaschenöffnung der Butterbierflasche.

Die Stimme der Fetten Dame enthob Emer einer Antwort.

"Hört, dass eigentlich _nie_ auf?" - "Passwort."

_"Vae victis!"_, keuchte eine Jungenstimme und im nächsten Moment stolperte Robin Easty, einer der Treiber von Gryffindor in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Remus, der sich zu Peter ans Feuer gesetzt hatte, wandte sich verwundert um.

"Nanu, wie hast du das denn geschafft?" fragte er "Ich habe gehört Mme Pomfrey würde die Quidditchspieler notfalls an ihre Betten fesseln um euch vom Feiern abzuhalten und zum Schlafen zu bringen."

"Ja...so was in der Art hat sie gesagt, aber..." sagte der Fünftklässler noch immer außer Atem, "...aber..."

Seine dunklen Augen wanderten über die Anwesenden.

"Ihr drei seid doch James Potters Freunde." sagte er völlig zusammenhangslos.

Sirius senkte die Flasche und sah auf.

"Ja, die sind wir. Wieso?"

"Naja...", Robin beäugte seine schlammverkrusteten Schuhe, sah erneut auf und warf Emer einen kurzen Blick zu bevor er Lily mit einen um einiges längeren bedachte.

"Dann wäre es glaube ich besser wenn ihr mal mitkommt."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Namenslos**

Sirius hatte ausgesprochen und bestätigt was alle Anwesenden schon angenommen, aber nicht wirklich geglaubt hatten.

Im betretenden Schweigen, das folgte klangen Fitzlonans sich entfernende Schritte und das heftiger werdende Toben des Windes hinter den verregneten Fensterscheiben sehr laut.

Peter der schon den ganzen Tag in Jubelstimmung gewesen war, fühlte sich hier im Trockenen, als habe man ihn ins kalte Wasser geworfen. Er warf ein nervösen Seitenblick zu Remus, der sich schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr vom Fleck gerührt hatte und James nun mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.

Sirius, der wirkte als sei er gegen einen Laternenpfahl gelaufen, setze sich plötzlich neben James und begann eindringlich, aber so leise, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden, auf ihn einzureden. Als James, der ihm mit seltsam abwesenden Interesse lauschte, unwillkürlich den Kopf zu schütteln begann, sanken Sirius Schulter noch tiefer und Peter wusste, dass es etwas mit den Herumtreiber sein musste.

"AHA!"

Eine Millisekunde bevor diese Stimme Peter zusammenzucken ließ, wirbelte Remus an seiner Seite schon herum.

Ihre Fäuste in die runden Hüften gestemmt und mit dunklen, vorfreudig blitzenden Augen stand die kleine, matronenhafte Leiterin des Krankenflügels, Mme Aeson, in der offenen Tür, die an das Büro grenzte.

Egal welchen Schüler, Lehrer oder Geist man fragen würde wie lange Candice Aeson schon in Hogwarts war, jeder von ihnen würde ratlos mit den Achseln zucken und sagen sie sei schon immer da gewesen.

Und obwohl es eine sehr lange Zeit sein musste, machten noch immer Gerüchte über ihre Herkunft die Runde, die von der Annahme sie stamme aus einem alten Schamanengeschlecht bis zu der aufregenden Geschichte reichten, sie sei das uneheliche Kind einer englischen Adeligen und eines Azteken, das als Säugling vor den Toren Hogwarts ausgesetzt wurde.

Auch jetzt im Winter hatte ihre Haut einen walnussfarbenen Ton und ihre zu einem glänzenden Knoten im Nacken zusammengefassten Haare waren noch immer kohlrabenschwarz.

Sie überflog kurz alle Anwesenden und ihr kleines, runzeliges Gesicht begann wohlwollend zu strahlen.

"Ich habe gehofft ihr würdet es sein!" sagte sie, "Ihr passt perfekt zu meinem neuen Projekt."

Sie deutete auf Peter.

"Dich zum fluchen."

Sie wandte sich grinsend an Sirius.

"Dich zum verflucht werden...und dich..." Wie immer bei Remus Anblick schmolzen ihre zartbitterbraunen Augen dahin.

"Um alles schön zu protokollieren."

Peter wusste, dass sie seit der ersten Klasse ein Faible für Remus hatte und ihn wann immer sie ihn in die Klauen bekam - was jeden Monat mindestens einmal der Fall war - nach Strich und Faden verhätschelte.

Laut dem Kopflosen Nick war er der erste und einzige Schüler, den Mme Aeson jemals in die Nähe ihrer Pralinenschachtel gelassen beziehungsweise ihm sogar eine der Kostbarkeiten daraus angeboten hatte.

"Aber Mme Aeson...", begehrte Sirius auf, "Es war ein..."

Doch in diesem Moment wurde er von einer zweiten, weiblichen Autorität Hogwarts unterbrochen.

"Mr Black! Legen sie es darauf an die Punkte, die Potter zufällig einmal für Gryffindor geholt hat, gleich wieder zu verschleudern oder was hat diese Belagerung hier zu bedeuten?"

Diese Stimme kombiniert mit diesem Tonfall war jedem Gryffindor bestens vertraut, was auch erklärte, dass Merle Corey schlagartig aus dem Schlaf hoch fuhr, während von den Hufflepuffs weiterhin fast provozierend friedliche Schnarcher kamen.

"Pst!" machte Aeson streng und tätschelte Merles Kopf beschwichtigend, der sogleich wieder schlaftrunken auf das Kissen sank.

"Mr Black war gerade dabei mir seine und die Anwesenheit seiner Freunde zu erklären."

"Oh," schnaubte Professor McGonagall, jedoch mit deutlich gesenkter Stimme, "Sie sind sicher genauso gespannt auf diese Erklärung wie ich."

"In der Tat." schnurrte Aeson und zog die Decke zurück über Merles Schultern bevor sie sich umdrehte und Sirius abwartend anblickte.

"Wir sind gekommen, weil unsere Anwesenheit von sämtlichen Mannschaftsmitgliedern von Gryffindor ausdrücklich erwünscht war." erklärte Sirius steif und Peter entging nicht, dass er sich leicht vor James stellte, so als wollte er ihn vor McGonagall verstecken.

McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Und dürften wir erfahren was sämtliche Mannschaftsmitglieder zu diesem Wunsch getrieben hat?"

Peter öffnete den Mund, aber dieses Mal wurde er unterbrochen.

"Wer von euch soll das Gedächtnis verloren haben?" fragte Mme Pomfrey, die mit Fitzlonan im Schlepptau durch die offene Bürotür kam. "James Potter? - Oh!" machte sie angesichts der Szene und blieb stehen.

i_"Wie bitte?"_/ikam es von McGonagall, die sofort ein zweites i_Pst!_/ikassierte und sich nach James umsah, der schräg hinter Sirius Rücken einigermaßen verwirrt das Kommen und Gehen verfolgte.

"Sie haben das Gedächtnis verloren, Mr Potter?" wiederholte McGonagall ungläubig und sah ihn einen Moment lang an.

"Das ist ein Witz.", stellte sie schließlich fest.

James' Augen vereengten sich und zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag klang seine heisere Stimme nicht neutral.

"Für wie witzig halten Sie mich hier eigentlich alle?" - "Hey...!"

Mme Aeson hatte sich unbemerkt durch die Betten zu ihm durch geschlängelt und ihm leicht gegen seine unförmige, linke Schläge getippt.

"Aha. Das tut also weh.", bemerkte sie sachlich, "Hm...das habe ich mir schon gedacht."

"Ihn hat kurz vor Spielende ein Klatscher erwischt.", erklärte Fitzlonan beflissen und das Interesse von Mme Aeson und Mme Pomfrey wirkte schlagartig geweckt.

"Was?", sagte Mme Pomfrey und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Aeson James, "Das ist ja interessant."

Die beiden Heilerinnen tauschten einen fachmännischen Blick.

"Nun, nachdem Sie zur Klärung dieser Angelegenheit beigetragen haben muss ich Sie bitten die Ruhe des Krankenflügels nicht weiter zu stören und sich wie die übrigen Gryffindors in ihre Schlafsäle zu begeben.", schaltete sich McGonagall ein und Peter, der ihre Anwesenheit fast vergessen hatte, zuckte zusammen.

"Das wäre in der Tat gut." bemerkte Mme Pomfrey. "James, du kommst mit uns."

Einen Moment lang war nur das Rauschen des Regens zu hören, dann schubste Sirius James leicht an.

"Sie meint dich."

"Oh."

James sprang vom Bett und ging zögerlich auf Mme Pomfrey und Mme Aeson zu, die in Richtung Büro gingen hinter dem sich das Behandlungszimmer befand.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Pettigrew? Hab ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? i_Mr Black!_/i Das ist die falsche Richtung!"

Sirius, der im Begriff war James zu folgen, sah McGonagall widerwillig an.

"Aber ich will wissen was los ist!"

"Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren. Kommen Sie jetzt!"

Fast so zögerlich wie James, der über die Schulter unsichere Blicke zu ihnen warf, ließen sich die Herumtreiber von McGonagall in Richtung Ausgang manövrieren.

Kurz bevor er die Tür durchquert hatte, fiel Peter etwas an ihm auf, dass er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

Während James in den Lichtkegel der Fackel neben der Bürotür trat, erhellte der gelbe Feuerschein kurz die Rückseite seines purpurroten Trikots und Peter brachte dieser Anblick zum Zusammenzucken.

Denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen Trikots fehlten bei diesem die großen, goldenen Buchstaben.

Er trug ein Trikot ohne Namen.


End file.
